


Estrategias de la Memoria

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Reencarnación, Argentina, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Mike tenía una vida tranquila, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo y no sabía qué. La primera pista la tendrá cuando aparezca esa extraña nueva compañera de oficina, Hange Zöe. AU de Reencarnación. MikexNanaba, HangexMoblit, ErwinxLevi.





	Estrategias de la Memoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pati Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pati+Jones).



> **Advertencias** : AU de reencarnación protagonizado por Mike. Se aluden a las siguientes parejas: MikexNanaba, HangexMoblit y ErwinxLevi. Transcurre en Argentina.
> 
> Gracias a Marcos, EreBell y Jazmín por la primera lectura.  
> Esto está dedicado a Pati Jones, en honor a su cumpleaños. ¡Me tardé pero lo logré! Los finales felices no son mi especialidad, pero espero que de todos modos te resulte algo bonito *echa corazones*

Podía decirse que Mike Zacharius estaba satisfecho con su vida. No había cumplido sus sueños de juventud, pero, ¿quién los cumplía? Tenía un buen trabajo, poco a poco iba metiendo las materias de Química en la universidad, vivía solo. Sonaba bastante bien, ¿verdad?

Aunque había algo… algo que le hacía ruido. No sabía qué. Como si le faltara alguna cosa… o alguna persona.

Tuvo la primera pista de ello cuando ingresó esa nueva compañera en su oficina, en marzo. Ya había presentido algo cuando le comentaron que esa mañana llegaría la tal Ingeniera Zoe, pero verla fue mucho más impactante. Se acercaron para saludarse, pues la oficina era pequeña y todos se conocían, pero al estrecharse las manos le vino un mareo que casi le tira redondo al suelo. Cuando se repuso, comprendió que ella estaba igual o peor: se había tenido que sentar y el joven de recursos humanos que le mostraba el sitio la estaba abanicando. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Pero no había tiempo para preguntas, en cuanto su jefe lo vio despierto y lúcido lo llamó a su puesto de trabajo. Le echó una mirada de reojo a Zoe, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y babeaba. El de recursos humanos se la llevó en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie, así que no pudo volver a verla en esa ocasión.

Regresó a su casa con un extraño sentimiento de angustia. Por momentos, percibía olor a sangre pero no halló de dónde podría provenir. Tenía la firme sensación de que conocía a Zoe de algún lado, aunque no pudiera descubrir de dónde. Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche, incluso se lo comentó a su madre cuando recibió su llamado antes de la cena. ¿Tal vez habían vivido algo traumático juntos en su infancia y lo habían borrado de sus memorias? ¿Era posible que algo en sus cuerpos al hacer contacto generara esas reacciones tan curiosas? ¿Quizás eran un caso excepcional y estaban a punto de traer novedades a la medicina moderna?

Como fuera, la curiosidad era más grande que el miedo, por lo que al día siguiente trató de saludarla con normalidad. Sintió una leve descarga eléctrica pero esta vez pudo soportarla. Era notorio que también ella luchaba contra alguna cosa mientras estaban cerca. Y aun así, ambos se buscaron apenas inició la hora del almuerzo.

—Zoe… ¿tenés idea de por qué nos pasa esto? —preguntó Mike en cuanto se sentaron en el primer restorancito que encontraron.

—Llamame por mi nombre, Hange, por favor. Y la verdad que no lo sé, pero mi intuición me dice que se relaciona con los sueños.

—¿Qué sueños?

—¿No tenés _los sueños_?

—La verdad es que normalmente no recuerdo qué sueño.

—Uff, no sabés de lo que te estás perdiendo. Yo siempre tuve pero se pusieron super raros una vez que te vi, cuando vine a la empresa para la entrevista de trabajo. Ahí no nos presentaron pero desde lejos me llamaste la atención.

—¿Y qué soñás exactamente?

—Con nosotros.

Mike tomó distancia, ofuscado.

—No, tonto, no _esa_ clase de sueños… son como… sueños de aventuras. Tenemos un uniforme muy intrincado e incómodo… creo que yo soy tu superior. Y hay otra gente pero no recuerdo sus rostros. Usamos unas espadas… así.

Hange movió las manos, para mostrar los distintos tipos de agarre de las armas. Mike estaba anonadado. Algo de todo eso le resultaba razonable, a pesar de que fuera evidente que no era así. Espadas… casi podía experimentar su peso en sus manos, eran ligeras y podía moverlas a mucha velocidad… un momento, ¿cuándo había luchado con espadas? ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones que venían a su cuerpo?

Y con esa estrambótica conversación, Mike y Hange iniciaron una amistad que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Se reunían en cuanto podían a intercambiar impresiones y analizar la nueva información que acumulaban. Pronto, los sueños de Mike alcanzaron la suficiente nitidez para que pudiera recordarlos. Había sangre, muchísima, y miedo… pero también había lealtad y afecto, habían ideales, y sobre todo: habían unas personas especiales, brillantes, que alguna vez, no sabía cuándo ni dónde, él había albergado en su corazón.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó un día Hange, de la nada—. ¡El alto cejotas… se llama Erwin! ¡Erwin Smith!

—Es cierto… ese nombre me es conocido… era… ¿nuestro comandante?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo fue durante mucho tiempo! ¡Qué felicidad, poder recordarlo! ¡Erwin! ¡Errrrrrwin! ¡ErwinErwinErwin!

La mujer corría en círculos en el patio de su casa, donde Mike le cebaba con tranquilidad fingida unos mates. En el fondo, él también intentaba recordar un nombre importante, pero no lo conseguía y no quería exteriorizarlo todavía, como si guardárselo lo protegiera de alguna manera. N… ¿Na o Ne…? ¿Cómo era?

—¿Estarán él y los otros allá afuera también? ¿Podremos hacer algo para encontrarlos?

Hange trajo la libreta en que anotaban cada uno de sus descubrimientos. Ya habían conseguido varios nombres y los iban asociando a rostros y roles. Había un joven cuyo nombre Hange siempre pronunciaba con especial delicia: Moblit Berner. Mike recordaba haber compartido unas copas con él y también recorrían su cabeza una o dos escenas entrecortadas de lucha en que, juntos, habían enfrentado terribles monstruos. Luego, recordaban haber protegido a un adolescente, aunque en ese aspecto sus memorias eran contradictorias. Mike lo imaginaba tembloroso y confundido, mientras que Hange tenía muy presentes sus ojos fríos, duros.

—Tal vez no se comportaba igual cuando estaba a solas con cada uno —murmuró él.

—No… hay otra cosa.

Ella se rascaba la cabeza, refunfuñando, convencida de que había algo más que deducir de eso. Daba vueltas y vueltas, intentaba dibujar sus recuerdos en la libreta pero sus habilidades artísticas eran pésimas. Mike reía bajito. En silencio, trataba de apresar el aroma de esa persona, Na… ¿Nan? ¿Nen? Carajo, no podía descifrarlo, pero sí podía decir que su olor corporal era distintivo; su transpiración, el brillo de su piel hablaban de valentía, de fuerza, de voluntad.

Se despabiló de su ensueño cuando vio que Hange caía al suelo, tomándose la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela.

—¡Ahhh…!

—¿Qué te ocurre?

La tomó de los hombros para alzarla, pero entonces también él sintió una punzada de dolor. No sabía qué quería decir, pero allí estaba. El sufrimiento en las memorias de ella se trasladaba también hacia su cuerpo.

—Es el comandante… él… él…

—¿Qué le pasó a Erwin?

—Él… murió…

—Todos nosotros morimos, por eso estamos aquí.

—¡No! Él… ¡yo lo vi morir! ¡Pudimos salvarlo y… no lo hicimos! No lo hicimos…

No pudo seguir hablando: un llanto insoportable le atravesó la garganta y el resto de esa tarde de domingo la pasaron abrazados, abandonados a esta nueva tristeza.

Durante algunos días, no pudieron hablarse. Necesitaban procesar tantos recuerdos como flechas hiriendo sus corazones. Mike regaba amorosamente cada planta en su departamento, llamándolas por los nombres que había aprendido, Erwin, Moblit, Eren, Levi… y Na… Nan… ¡Mierda, era tan difícil!

Cuando accedieron a otro encuentro, las cosas ya estaban más claras para Hange. Con los ojos húmedos, le explicó que ella lo había sobrevivido. Tenía fresca en su cabeza la voz del soldado que se lo había comunicado: Mike Zacharius se había quedado atrás para darle tiempo de huir a su escuadrón, y ahora no lo hallaban… Con los ojos húmeros, ella le suplicó perdón.

—No pude protegerte… ni a vos, ni a Erwin, ni a Moblit…

Él le palmeó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. Después de un rato, se animó a preguntar.

—¿Y recordás qué pasó con… con mi escuadrón? ¿Lograron huir…?

Muda, ella apartó la mirada. Abría y cerraba los puños de un modo que le hizo entender. Mike la soltó despacio.

—Creo… que necesito estar solo un poco más de tiempo. Esto es… es mucho.

—¡Perdón, Mike, de verdad lo lamento! ¡Prometo hacer algo para compensar por no haber podido… no haberte cuidado!

—Está bien… nadie podía hacerlo. Era el destino que nos tocaba. Pero quiero estar solo. Andate, por favor.

—Yo… voy a esperarte cuanto sea necesario. Y te compensaré, ya verás que te compensaré.

El fin de ese semestre fue increíblemente duro para Mike. No quería ver a nadie, faltaba al trabajo por cualquier cosa y le costaba horrores concentrarse en sus exámenes. Lo único que le mantenía en pie era pensar que también en aquella otra vida, ya fuera pasada o futura, o acaso una vida de sueño que solo compartía con Hange, había deseado crear hermosos perfumes, como lo haría ahora en cuanto lograra recibirse.

Pasaba las horas leyendo sobre la composición química de diversos aromas o tan solo se arrojaba en el sillón a acariciar a su pequeño gato, un obsequio de Hange, quien había insistido en bautizarlo “Paradis”. Paradis… ¿dónde quedaría ese mundo extranjero? ¿Seguiría existiendo en algún lugar? Y… ¿habría renacido también aquí su escuadrón? Estaría en algún lugar Nan… Nana… ¿cómo era?

Cuando ya no soportaba la soledad, visitaba a su madre, a quien no le había confesado aún ninguno de sus nuevos secretos. Solo le hacía probarse los perfumes que ensayaba hacer con sus escasos conocimientos actuales, le hacía elegir la ropa acorde y le explicaba, olvidando ya la química y recurriendo a la aromaterapia y otros saberes populares, qué significaba cada aroma, qué efecto tenían en su alma. Su madre le sonreía pero, por dentro, podía notar que su hijo había caído en algún tipo de depresión. Hacía lo que podía por adivinarlo sin hacerle ninguna pregunta directa que lo alejara, pero poco y nada sacaba en limpio. Su hijo llevaba dentro un dolor demasiado largo y profundo, enmarañado en una complejidad difícil de transmitir. Por eso, una y otra vez, lo esperaba con su comida favorita ya lista, escuchaba con atención sus largas explicaciones, aguardaba con él en silencio tanto tiempo como le requiriera. Debía estar para él, aunque fuera sin entender.

En octubre, se cumplieron cinco meses de distancia entre él y Hange. Le daba culpa, pues se daba cuenta de que ella lo miraba desde lejos, esperando ansiosa a poder acercarse, pero no sabía si aún estaba preparado. Al fin, la semana de su cumpleaños, ella no aguantó más y lo abordó en el ascensor de la oficina.

—Mike, por favor. Dejame organizar algo para tu cumpleaños. Tengo una sorpresa que te va a gustar. Lo juro. Compensará… compensará por todo.

A regañadientes, aceptó. Tenía el presentimiento de que Hange haría lo que planeaba por mucho que él se negara.

Al llegar el día, los nervios lo devoraban. Por afuera mantenía su habitual apariencia de seriedad y control, pero en verdad se devanaba los sesos tratando de adivinar qué pasaría cuando arribara a la casa de su amiga. ¿Habría averiguado más sobre sus “vidas pasadas”? ¿Tal vez encontró una manera de potenciar sus sueños o acceder a más información de alguna forma? Bueno, sin embargo, era una amiga también en la vida actual, ¿qué tal si le regalaba un kit de aceites esenciales para la elaboración de sus perfumes? ¿O lo necesario para armarse un pequeño jardín de flores aromáticas en su balcón?

O podía ser que simplemente hubiera exagerado y le hubiese cocinado una torta común y corriente. Hange era de sobredimensionar las cosas, esa era la verdad.

Se enfocó en eso mientras tocaba el timbre. No reconoció la voz que lo atendió… ¿qué onda?

—Soy Mike.

—¡Oh, dios, entonces es verdad! —replicó la voz ignota.

—Claro que es verdad, zopenca, vamos, abrile —intervino Hange.

¿Entonces, habría otros invitados a la fiesta? ¿Hange habría organizado algún tipo de fiesta sorpresa con sus compañeros de oficina? Mike cruzó los dedos para que no fuera nada como eso, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Como sea, tras escuchar el “brrrrrr” que indicaba que la reja podía abrirse, se armó de valor y entró. Tomó el ascensor y ¡oh, casualidad! La puerta del departamento estaba entornada. La empujó y llovió papel picado sobre él. El oscuro living comedor parecía lleno de gente.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿Quién es toda esta gen---?

No pudo seguir preguntando. Entre medio de la multitud, reconoció a un hombre rubio y alto. Con enorrrrrmes cejas.

—¿Co… comandante?

—¿Que acaso solo lo reconoces a él, maniático de los olores?

Junto a Erwin, un hombre de baja estatura preparaba una serie de blends de té en la mesa.

—¡Capitán Levi! ¡Realmente pudo dedicarse a los tés, después de todo!

—Claro que sí. Este gigantón y yo tenemos la mejor casa de té de todo Buenos Aires, tenelo por seguro.

Mike quiso correr a saludarlos pero alguien se lo impidió.

—¡Primero salúdenos a nosotros!

Cuando reconoció quiénes eran “nosotros” casi se larga a llorar. Lynne, Gelgar, Henning…

—¡Mi equipo! ¡Están acá! ¡Están vivos!

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, aguantando las lágrimas. Mike fue estrechando los cuerpos de cada uno de los invitados, todas personas increíbles a las que había estimado en su “otra” vida. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No obstante, faltaba alguien… Hange le señaló el patio y le guiñó un ojo.

Salió despacio y espió. Una mujer alta miraba hacia afuera, dándole la espalda. Ella era… ¡sí! ¡Al fin su nombre completo acudía a su mente!

—¡Nanaba! —exclamó, conteniendo la emoción cuanto pudo.

Ella se giró. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Dios mío… ¡es cierto! Cuando Hange me contactó… no sé, no lo podía creer, pensé que podía haberse confundido… pero te veo y… ¡sé que sos vos! ¡Sin duda sos vos! ¡La persona que siempre busqué!

Se acercaron despacio, ofuscados: las emociones los rebasaban y todo era difícil. Cuando sus labios se unieron, los recorrió una sensación eléctrica. Todo volvía de repente, la memoria de la intimidad, de la piel, de los susurros, incluso de las discusiones y del miedo, todo retornaba como remolino enloquecedor.

Con esfuerzo, sosteniéndose mutuamente, entraron al salón. Hange efectivamente había hecho algo que lo compensaba todo. Este sería, sin ninguna duda… un cumpleaños para recordar.


End file.
